Uno más
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Sakura está en el hospital, alguien tiene la culpa. —Naruto y Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**UNO MÁS**

* * *

—Estúpidos —les había dicho ella, con voz cansada y agotada en ese mismo momento, el aire ingresaba de manera lenta y tranquila a sus pulmones disfrutando por fin del instante de paz que reinaba en su cuerpo. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban a lado de ella sosteniéndole la mirada con distintas emociones —Ino me contó todo —siguió ella viendo a los ojos de ambos muchachos, Naruto negó y tomó su mano para que esta se relajara.

—Mejor hablamos después Sakura-chan, en estos momentos lo más importante es que descanses —le pidió aún así sonriendo de esa manera que él tenía, Sakura asintió porque no dudaba que necesitara descanso, después de todo un ser humano cuando está en un hospital es por algo; pero aún así, no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—Idiotas —volvió a expresar ella ahora con algo de risa en su voz —, ¿creyeron qué los dejaría solos tan rápido? —Negó y apretó la mano amiga que la sostenía, vio hacia los ojos negros de Sasuke —¿En serio creen que los dejaría solos sabiendo lo idiotas que pueden ser los dos juntos?

Naruto negó aún con algo de incredulidad en sus ojos azules, Sasuke no podía sostenerle la mirada, no podía ver esos ojos verdes y no sentirse miserable en ese mismo momento.

Todo había comenzado hace siete meses y medio atrás. Naruto es abogado, estudió y trabajó mucho para lograr su profesión, aún no es alguien reconocido pero tenía la gran satisfacción que de los pocos casos que había tenido ninguno había sido anulado. Llevaba ocho meses trabajando y se sentía a gusto con eso. Sasuke en cambio estudió administración de empresas, ejerce su profesión y ayuda en algunos departamentos de la empresa de su familia, es la mano derecha de su hermano mayor que es el futuro dueño de todo.

Ambos juntos y siempre unidos, ambos que siempre eran respaldados por la mano amiga que tenían a lado de ellos. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían sido amigos desde sus días de preparatoria y aún después de los años eso no cambiaba, Sakura es y siempre sería ese consejo bien dado lleno de conciencia cada vez que la necesitaban y por esa misma razón ella sería la única que podría ayudarles a eso que los dos ansiaban tanto en ese momento.

—"Queremos un hijo" —Sakura había escupido la bebida que tenía en la boca cuando Naruto le había dicho eso, secó rápidamente el líquido que bajaba de su boca hasta su barbilla y Sakura vio a sus dos amigos como si fueran extraterrestres en ese momento.

—"Pues déjame desilusionarte Naruto, pero los dos" —los señaló a ambos —"no podrán tener uno" —les aclaró, sabiendo perfectamente que eso sería imposible, no por algo estaba estudiando medicina. Naruto infló las mejillas sabiendo perfectamente que eso sería imposible y Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó.

—"Lo sabemos Sakura" —Sasuke trató de decirlo apacible, por que le habían dicho idiota en ese momento —", por eso te llamamos a ti."

Sakura alzó una ceja preguntándose el por qué ella afloraba en el asunto, pero la sonrisa grande y llena de picardía de Naruto le resolvió las dudas en ese mismo momento.

—"Oh no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡Claro qué no!" —Se levantó de su asiento en ese momento —"No me van a tener a mí de incubadora o no se que otras cosas en ese mismo momento, no voy a engordarme y que mis senos crezcan y mis pobres caderas" —tembló en ese momento y volvió a su asiento, si esos dos idiotas creerían que Haruno Sakura se prestaría para eso estaba muy equivocados.

Una semana después Sakura se encontraba en la camilla del hospital colocándole los espermatozoides para que estos la fecundaran. Vaya con toda esa mierda de ser la mejor amiga y tonterías parecidas, era la última vez que le hacía un favor a esos dos idiotas.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la sala de espera muy contentos en ese momento, Sakura salió después con cara de pocos amigos.

—"Bien, y ADN de quien de los dos tengo en este momento" —dijo mal humorada mientras se acomodaba la blusa rosa que tanto le gustaba, segura que en algunos meses no podría usarla porque la rompería.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y Naruto sonrió señalando a la persona que estaba alado suyo, si, era de Sasuke. Sakura suspiró y al final de todo eso sonrió, sonrió porque sabía que estaría dándoles alegría a los dos mejores amigos que tenía en la vida, y algunos meses como esos serían suficientes para una vida larga con un nuevo ser querido; después de todo, en el mundo grande en dónde vivían, ella sabía que ellos dos solo la tenían a ella y ella, solo los tenía a los dos.

Naruto estaba contento pensando noche y día si sería un niño o una niña, Sasuke en cambio era el que ya organizaba la nueva habitación en el departamento en dónde los dos vivían sabiendo perfectamente que el nuevo integrante necesitaba su propio espacio desde ese momento.

—"¡Sasuke! Yo también quiero saber lo que va a ser pero tampoco es para que le estés comprando ropa de todo tipo en este momento."

—"Cállate que la que no sea la regalamos a quien sea."

—"¿Y el dinero que ya gastaste?"

—"Eso no interesa en este momento" —Naruto había fruncido el ceño y a Sasuke no le importó, aunque después Naruto tomó la misma manera de pensar de Sasuke y compraba cosas no importara si fuera para niño o niña, porque si era lindo era más que suficiente para que esté en la habitación de su departamento.

Y aunque Naruto era el que más entusiasmado se veía, Sasuke era el que más lo ansiaba, después de todo, ese siempre había sido su deseo: formar una familia; por eso, cuando este se lo comentó a Naruto el rubio solo se sorprendió al inicio pero después sonrió, porque también estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Sakura se quejaba y maldecía a los dos chicos por esas horas extras de comida que se llevaba a la boca, Naruto sonreía apenado y le decía que cuando todo eso acabara él le pagaría las horas en el gimnasio que estaría.

—"Pues más te vale" —decía ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—"Toma" —le extendía Sasuke una bebida grande y ella se asqueaba en ese momento.

—"Ay no, huele horrible."

—"Pues tiene muchas vitaminas así que tómatelo."

Y después de eso Sakura iba a vomitar al baño.

Con el paso del tiempo su vientre era más notorio y tanto Naruto como Sasuke no paraban de llamarla a su teléfono preguntando si todo estaba bien o si deseaba algo en ese momento.

—"Sería lindo que me consintieran de esa manera después del embarazo."

—"No presiones" —le decía Sasuke y Sakura solo reía.

Ella sonreía porque sabía lo que esto significaba para ellos dos, hasta se habían vuelto mucho más unidos de lo que eran antes porque el trabajo hacía que ellos solo se toparan por la noche, pero ahora hasta se encontraban en el momento del almuerzo y cuando ella lo pedía también iba, pero ella no quería interrumpir porque ya había escuchado y estudiado esas ansias que se tiene cuando se van a ser padres por primera vez.

—"Hasta ya me están dando esos ratos maternales" —bromeaba Sakura haciendo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke fruncieran el ceño, ella reía —"Hay, ni que me fuera a ir del país para llevarme al niño" —y desde ese momento los dos chicos no paraban de llamarla para saber que no haría alguna locura y dejarlos sin nada. Aunque sabían que Sakura no haría eso, solo era una broma.

—"Teme, ya te dije que el comentario Sakura-chan era un broma, deja de llamarla hasta los domingos."

—"Cállate, uno no sabe como son las mujeres en esa etapa. Si se ponen locas en _esos días_ no quiero saber como son ahora con todas esas hormonas alborotadas."

Y Naruto suspiraba en ese momento, aunque después de cada hora él también marcaba su número, quizás Sasuke tenía razón.

Cada uno de sus amigos ya se encontraban enterados y por supuesto reacciones distintas habían aflorada en cada uno de ellos, pero eso fue solo al principio, después de todo una noticia como esa no llegaba a sus oídos todos los días.

—"Yo soy la que te voy atender" —le decía Ino, contenta en ese momento. Sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo —". Yo seré la que te abra el estómago" —de manera siniestra, haciendo que Sakura temblara, después ella reía diciéndole que solo estaba bromeando porque sería imposible con una navaja del tipo que ella tenía.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban trabajando respectivamente en sus lugares, cuando Ino llamó ambos muchachos del lugar dónde trabajaba, del hospital. Sakura había tenido un problema, y ambos acudieron inmediatamente a eso.

—"¡Pero recién tiene siete meses!"

Se quejó Naruto en el pasillo del sitio, Sasuke le frunció el ceño para que dejara de gritar y bajara la voz, se encontraban en un hospital y no podían estar gritando en ese momento; aún así, Naruto siguió dando vueltas de un lado a otro para tratar de quitar esos nervios que sentía y ver así a Naruto hacía que los nervios de Sasuke aumentaran.

—"Hubo un problema" —dijo Ino, con su ropa de enfermera —"complicaciones, este embarazo es muy delicado, puede pasar eso en algunas ocasiones" —les dijo y eso no ayudó en nada a los dos muchachos. Ino enfocó sus ojos azules en cada uno de ellos, viéndolos serios —"en realidad… tuvo una caída, no se como la muy tonta se pudo haber tropezado de esa manera pero se rompió la fuente y…" —ante las miradas más desconcertadas de los dos chicos supo que mejor era dejar de hablar e ir directo al punto —"se pueden morir cualquiera de los dos, así que… no se que hacer."

Cada uno sintió como si el aire se fuera, hasta abrían jurado que el piso en dónde estaban apoyados había desaparecido en ese momento. Solo uno… uno, eso era imposible.

Naruto tembló en ese momento y su mano fue hecha puño para tratar de controlar todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. Sakura o su hijo, Sakura o su hijo, Sakura o…

—"Sakura-chan, ¡salva a Sakura-chan Ino!" —la voz se quebró, estaba desesperado.

—"¡Qué te pasa!" —Sasuke tomó el cuello de la camisa de Naruto y lo estrelló contra la pared —"¡Y nuestro hijo!" —le gritó molesto, furioso. Naruto no se amedrentó con la mirada y frunció el ceño en ese momento.

—"¡Qué te pasa a ti! Sakura-chan es nuestra amiga, ella… ella… ¡solo nos hizo un favor!" —le gritó y Sasuke aflojó el agarre en ese momento, porque Naruto tenía mucha razón. Ella los había ayudado… los había apoyado aunque no quisiera y su figura –que era lo más importante para ella- quedaría dañada en ese momento, les había dado su apoyo y el cuerpo para que su hijo naciera sano en ese momento… Sakura no tenía la culpa eran ellos por habérselo pedido. Sasuke dejó completamente a Naruto y alzó la mirada enfocando los ojos azules que este tenía, lleno de resentimiento y dolor en ese momento. A Naruto también le dolía las palabras que había dicho hace unos instantes y él no se había dado cuenta.

Ino suspiró nerviosa y los dejó solos, tenía que ir a ayudar rápidamente a su amiga.

Horas después ya pudieron entrar a la habitación de Sakura. Ella los esperaba sonriendo con su semblante agotado pero relajado al fin. Ino sonrió y se retiró en ese momento, porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Sakura tomó con cariño la mano de Sasuke en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, si tú tuvieras a mi hijo en tu vientre yo no sabría si elegir entre tú o él —rió un poco porque ella sabía lo mal que se estaría sintiendo su amigo en ese momento. Sasuke simplemente asintió y no dijo nada más, no sabía tampoco que decir en ese momento.

Sakura trató de incorporarse y sus amigos la ayudaron en ese momento, tomaron la silla de ruedas que había a lado de la cama y la colocaron ahí con cuidado, con un suero adornando la vena en su brazo. Sakura suspiró y sonrió, porque ella quería unas vacaciones pero tampoco las deseaba dentro de un hospital, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de que deseara algo.

Los pasillos eran un poco oscuros y silenciosos, ya era de madrugada y no se notaba ese ruido que hay siempre en la mañana y en la tarde, llena de gente yendo de un lado al otro. La luz aún más en una de las habitaciones, los chicos se acercaron y el vidrio transparente se vio, junto con todas las criaturas que había en ellas.

—Dios, si Ino fuera hombre juraría que me casaría con ella —dijo Sakura feliz, al saber que su amiga había hecho un excelente trabajo, no solo con su vida sino también con la que llevaba dentro de ella.

—Hey, te escuché, harás que me desilusione —fingió molestia y Sakura rió. Naruto y Sasuke solo veían al frente, donde su hijo se encontraba con pequeños tubos en la nariz —No se preocupen, estará bien, nació dos meses antes y es normal que se encuentre en la incubadora, se pondrá bien —asintió Ino segura y contenta y los dos chicos solo pudieron creer en sus palabras.

Sakura sonrió y tocó con sus manos el vidrio que la separaba.

—Saben chicos, a esta edad juro que no me sentiría a gusto siendo madre —sonrió apenada con eso —pero, si estoy segura de ser una excelente tía.

—La mejor —Naruto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —Sasuke.

Todos sonrieron, había que buscar un nombre de niño en ese momento.

* * *

Bueno, no sé que tal quedó, pero tenía ganas de hacer un fic así.

Reviews??


End file.
